


The Brand of Marriage

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Branding, Day 14, F/F, Irken, Marriage, Vortian, Whumptober 2020, no.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: The prompt for day 14 was "branding". I decided to do a rather liberal take on the term, as no /actuall/ branding exists.It's based on a personal headcanon about Vortian marriage traditions (which will be better clarified in an actual fanfic at some point or other).
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Brand of Marriage

_ “Kneel down, Sky-Larr of Vort and Kyz of Irk,” _ a tall Vortian woman dressed in a jumpsuit and a long, shall-like overhang instructed them in Vortian.

The Irken, Kyz, and her Vortian fiancée, Sky-Larr, knelt down on a soft mat.

_ “And place your chins on the bar.” _

The bar was cushioned and comfortable. As Kyz settled against it, Sky grinned at her.

“This is going to hurt sooo bad,” Sky said in Irken, giggling. “Well, it probably won’t bother  _ you _ because you’re a  _ tough Irken woman _ with  _ super healing powers _ and a  _ PAK, _ but… this is going to hurt sooo bad.”

“I’m not a tough Irken, I’m just a janitorial drone,” Kyz corrected her.

“You still have a healing factor and a PAK,” Sky countered.

The Vortian woman overseeing the implantation knelt down before them. An assistant handed her a small knife while another held the two stones, now freed from their engagement diadems.

_ “The knife is tradition,” _ the woman said gently.  _ “Our technology has long since advanced beyond the need of it, but no one wanted to drop the traditional cut.” _

“This is going to hurt sooo bad,” Sky repeated again. But she was practically vibrating with excitement.

Kyz smiled a little. She wasn’t worried about the pain. Nervous, yes, for this was the first time she’d ever loved anyone enough to want to spend her life with them, but she wasn’t worried about the  _ pain. _

_ “Sky-Larr, we’ll do yours first, since you don’t heal as fast as Kyz,” _ the woman said.

_ “Okay,” _ Sky said, but made a show of gulping anyway.  _ “I’m ready.” _ She shut her violet eyes tight.

The woman swabbed Sky’s forehead with disinfectant, then made a small cut with the knife.  _ “There, now for Kyz.” _

Sky opened her eyes. “That was it?” She turned to Kyz, a small drop of blood appearing at her head. “That wasn’t so bad!”

Kyz stifled a giggle as the woman swabbed her forehead too. The assistant held the two stones out and activated the special fixtures. Then the woman made the cut.

Quickly, before Kyz healed, she held the stones against their foreheads. Tiny cables extended into the cuts, causing Kyz to wince and Sky to squeak, and fixed the stones in place.

_ “You’re done,” _ the woman announced.  _ “And henceforth your marriage is official and extended back to the beginning of your engagement - Congratulations, Irken Kyz and Vortian Sky-Larr!” _

As the two drew up Sky grinned at Kyz, then kissed her on the lips and hugged her tight.  _ “I love you, Wifey!” _

Kyz giggled and hugged her back, then kissed her on the lips.  _ “I love you too… Wifey,” _ she replied.

“So, we’re branded forever - or until we decide to divorce, which I hope never happens - and now we get to party!” Sky cried excitedly, referring to their party, as she took Kyz’s hands and pulled her to her feet. “I can’t wait for the wedding night! - Say, are you untouched?”

Kyz blinked at her, her PAK pulling up bits of the very many times the two had touched intimately already, then Sky laughed.

“Just kidding! Let’s go!” She took Kyz’s hand and urged her along to the hall reserved for the wedding party.


End file.
